A Whispered Lie
by twisted result
Summary: She was only a pawn in his plan, but everything changed, when he found himself unmistakably attracted to Cagalli. Too bad Cagalli vowed only to hate him. But Athrun could make anybody's heart melt, even Cagalli's.


**A WHISPERED LIE**

**Author's Note:** This takes place in a time, where a girl married for a life of luxury. Men married for a bed warmer, and where lies could be the pathway to love, but roads always stop somewhere.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of GSD are not mine... and the plot is my creation. If it is similar to someone else's story I'm sure it is pure coincidence.

"We will use the village of Kaato, to demonstrate what happens to people who rebel. And the women… will be the soldiers' payments," General Zala smirked. He had been known for his cruel heart and firm rule. Although he was not the kindest leader, he was certainly the best.

"How shall we do it?" One of the many council members asked.

"Let them live, use them until they are of no more use, and execute the village, and burn everything down!" Yzak growled. He stood up out of his chair, and when he took a look around, embarrassed by his outburst, he sat back down with a grunt.

"Joule is right, we need to let them live. A death is too little a price to pay for our loved one's lives," Athrun said. "Sunset, we invade at sunset. Kill all the men, and enslave the women first. We build camp at dawn. We bring Kira back, and we use the bait."

-------------------------------

All I heard was steel clashing against steel. I wanted it to stop, but no one heard me. Everything was a blurry picture. Everyone had a layer of blood on them, the stench of filth and death filled my head.

_Where was Kira?_ I was so scared, so damned confused. Then I felt someone grab my arm, and pull me aside.

"Name," He commanded in a deep, rich voice. Under different circumstances I would have found his voice comforting.

I'm not quite sure what made me talk, but usually I would have ignored them. "Cagalli," I whispered. "My brother, where is my brother?" I was looking right at him, but I couldn't see anything. Nothing made any sense to me. It was just a red blur.

In a much gentler tone he whispered something soothing inaudible in my ear and then said, "You are lucky. Kira is my friend. Go. I will find Kira." I clutched on to his arm tightly. My grip only loosened as he pried my fingers off of his armor.

"If you hold me here, Kira will be dead before I find him." He said in a dangerous voice. I instantly let him go at the thought of it. "Dearka will care for your needs as of now." He gave a curt nod and left. I hadn't even noticed, but turning around I realized there was a man behind me.

Riding on Dearka's horse, gave me time to think. I felt like such a fool for clutching onto that man's arm. What had gotten into me bewildered myself. What possible excuse did I have for clinging to that savage's arm. I vowed I would hate him forever for destroying the village that I called home. But mostly for making me act like a fool, and for embarrassing me in a way that has never happened before.

The fighting hadn't stopped, and to avoid any battles, we had to ride around Kaato, and that's when I spotted that same man that I swore I would hate. I saw Miriallia being dragged behind _him,_ blood smothered across her face and body. I let out a scream, and in an answer the horse reared.

Dearka gave me a hateful glare. "What the hell is your problem! You could have had us killed!" I silently pointed to Miriallia and he shrugged. He turned around and was about the ride forward again, but before he whipped the horse, I pulled his shirt, and shook my head. My mouth was too dry to speak.

He rolled his eyes and yelled, "Athrun!" The blue-haired man that had promised to find Kira quickly turned around, "Bring that girl here. Kira's little sister wants her, and if she doesn't get her, she might kill us." He winked at me, and I could tell he was kidding around. I was warming up to the man.

Dearka turned the horse around and galloped toward Miriallia and scooped her into his arms gently. When we reached the open road, where even the gunshots could not be heard, he whispered softly, "She's pretty isn't she?" He offered me a smile. And I smiled back.

Then an eerie silence settled in. I felt it was my duty to start a conversation, mostly because of the fact that the silence was killing me. I wanted to say something, I needed to say something. "When Kira was gone, she was my only friend. She was the only one who would talk to me. No one wanted to talk to me, because I was Kira's sister." Dearka looked up with a startled face and laughed.

"Did you know Kira brought you here, so you could live a better life? He was part of the Athyrien Council, until he announced he was leaving. Half of the council hated you, before they even met you, because you had taken one of our best council members away."

"My life could not have been worse if Kira lived in Akasi. I may not have been a coordinator, but here I don't know what I am. They treat me as if I am neither a natural nor a coordinator. They give their respect to Kira, out of fear, and to me, they give their hate." I murmured looking away.

"We, the members of the Athyrien Council, except for Athrun of course, have a proposal for you." He said turning around to look at me, and turned the horse to a halt. "You will be good for the job. You can hide it from me, but I know you have a sharp tongue. I think he will be pleased."

"Wait, I do not understand…," I stared wide-eyed. "Do you plan to sell me?"

Dearka let out a laugh that relaxed me. "No, no, of course not. Kira would not have it. General Athrun, has been desired by so many, and yet not one of them as caught his eye. Not like you've caught his."

I gave out a huff, "I am not pretty like Miriallia. If the beautiful women of the court cannot catch his eye, how is such a lowly woman as me to catch his eye?"

"You already have. The Athyrien Council will help you enhance your beauty. We just need to flaunt you in front of Athrun until he is undone with desire. Did you not see him? He saw you, and stared at you for a minute, and slashed through the villagers to get to you. I doubt he's ever let his guard down, and for a woman! He is ashamed, that is why he treats you coldly."

"He is not as bad as he sounds," I glared.

"You wait, when he gets back, he will speak like a superior to you, and act as if you were a drunk man begging for money. But I am telling you know he is just ashamed, not one," He looked me up and down, "girl, has every caught his eye as you have bewitched him."

I smiled triumphantly. "I will hate him to my very last breath." Dearka was not convinced of my words, and I wasn't sure if I was either.

**Author's Note:** Well, uhm this is my first fanfic. Give me your thoughts. Sorry for gramatical/spelling errors, I do my best to check but they slip by me.


End file.
